


Not Exactly Normal

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Fights, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Tohru is glad that things are fixed now





	Not Exactly Normal

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Fixed"

As they walked back to the lake house, Tohru couldn’t keep a skip out of her step. She hadn’t known exactly what had gone wrong, though it clearly had something to do with Akito-San’s visit. But their tumble down the hill seemed to have fixed things, at least for now.

She knew, having lived with them for a while now, that things would rarely if ever be completely fixed between them. There was just too much baggage associated with their positions in the zodiac for that to happen so easily. But she wasn’t giving up on them in the long run, and in the short run, everything was back to normal.

Falling down a hill and changing into animals wasn’t the usual method for fixing a fight, but, Tohru had to admit, none of the three of them were exactly normal.


End file.
